parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, that began airing in Japan on April 2, 2008, as the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It was then followed by the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It also had a spin-off manga series. This series was acquired by 4Kids Entertainment for broadcasting in the United States on Saturday, September 13, 2008. On June 1, 2009, Cartoon Network began airing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's episodes weekly. Season 1 was shown on CITV in the UK at weekdays and later weekends in the afternoon,season 2 started airing in late July 2011 early in the morning on weekdays, season 4 has now started airing on weekdays at 8AM. It is also being shown on RTÉ Two in Ireland weekdays in the afternoon. The world English Premiere of this series was shown at the San Diego Comic Con 2008, on Thursday, July 24, 2008, where the first English dubbed episode was shown. The Duelist Genesis and Duel Terminals were designed to introduce this new anime series to Yu-Gi-Oh! card game players. This series uses game mechanics from the Master Rules. This series introduced the Synchro Summoning mechanic that was then adopted into the trading card game, and the main characters often had Synchro Monsters as the centerpiece of their Duels. Synchro Monsters were also a large part of many parts of the series' plot. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is set in New Domino City some time after the events concerning Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. A new form of dueling, "Turbo Duels", now take place on motorcycles called "Duel Runners". While regular dueling still exists, Turbo Duels have become a popular form of entertainment for spectators, who watch them in specially-designed stadiums. This series also takes place in an altered time-line (due to Iliaster intervening with the past). Fortune Cup Escape from Satellite The story begins with the main antagonist, Jack Atlas, stealing the "Stardust Dragon" card from Yusei Fudo, the main protagonist, along with the first Duel Runner that Yusei ever built. He then leaves the "Satellite", an isolate ghetto of Domino City, and becomes the "Master of Faster" (AKA the reigning Turbo Duel Champion) in "New Domino City", a more fortunate and prosperous area of Domino City that upholds the Satellite's current isolation. Upset with Jack's betrayal and the current status quo, Yusei attempts to also leave the Satellite in order to find Jack and get his stolen Stardust Dragon card back. Along the way, Yusei runs into "Sector Security", a ruthless and biased police force who try to keep Satellite residents from entering New Domino City through any means necessary. However, despite Sector Security playing dirty, Yusei manages to make it to New Domino City and challenges Jack to a Turbo Duel. Cocky that he'll win, Jack accepts Yusei's offer and sneaks him into the Kabia Dome for their Duel. However, in the middle of their duel, a strange and powerful red dragon appears in the middle of the stadium; after the clash between Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. The mysterious dragon then knocks Yusei and Jack off their Runners, and causes a city-wide blackout, ending the duel in a draw. Not understanding what's going on, Yusei and Jack take off their driving gloves to reveal a painful, glowing red mark on their forearms. However, before Yusei and Jack can get any answers, Rex Goodwin, Jack's manager and the Head of Sector Security, arrives with Sector Security guards who then arrests, tries and sentences Yusei to be "rehabilitated" in The Facility. Upset with Goodwin's interference, Jack demands to know how and why Goodwin is here. Goodwin tries to tell Jack not to worry, and that all will soon be revealed to him. The Facility Yusei is sent to the Facility. Here he learns the legend of the Signers. He also fights against unjust treatment of the inmates, particularly by dueling the warden Mr. Armstrong. After defeating Armstrong, Yusei is released. Yusei then takes time to retrieve his confiscated Deck and Duel Runner. Fortune Cup The Iliaster group hold the Fortune Cup in the hopes of gathering the Signers. Yusei is forced to enter, for the safety of his captured friends from Satellite. After many twists and turns in the Cup, 4 Signers are finally gathered through Rex Goodwin and Lazar's plans. During Yusei and Jack's Duel, the Crimson Dragon reappears. Through the Crimson Dragon their Duel is transported elsewhere along with Luna and Akiza Izinski, who are watching. The 5 of them witness the past, when the Stairway to the Dragon Star existed. As they pass it, Yusei notices 5 individuals on top of the Stairway who on that time carried the same Marks of the Dragon and were Signers back then. And after that they witness the future, where Satellite is being destroyed by a strange force, where on its remains a Spider mark appears. Jack pushes an intense Duel on Yusei in order to win and keep his title, but Yusei once again wins settling his score. He is declared as the new King of Turbo Duels. Dark Signers After the Crimson Dragon is seen at the Fortune Cup the Dark Signers take action and begin preaching its evil and asking the people of Satellite to join them if they want salvation. They intend to open a gate to the Netherworld in the B.A.D. area of Satellite. Despite Yusei's distrust of Rex Goodwin, he accepts his help to receive more knowledge of the Dark Signers. Yusei returns to Satellite to save his friends from the new threat. He is then reunited with his friend Crow Hogan, who is willing to assist in fighting the Dark Signers. The Dark Signers turn out to be people who came back from the dead for power, revenge, or unfinished business. Their members include Yusei's former friend Kalin Kessler who believes Yusei betrayed him; Carly Carmine, a reporter who developed a crush on Jack Atlas; Misty Tredwell, a woman who believes Akiza Izinski is responsible for her brother's death; Devack, a man who unleashes Zeman the Ape King to spread evil in the Duel Monsters Spirit World; Roman Goodwin, the brother of Rex Goodwin; and Greiger, who still seeks vengeance on Goodwin. During their Shadow Duels, the Dark Signers sacrificed the souls of hundreds of people so they could unleash the Earthbound Immortals. The 4 Signers, with Mina, Trudge and Leo followed Goodwin's instructions and try to activate the control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, to stop the King of the Netherworld from appearing in their world. The Signers, Leo, and Crow faced off against the Dark Signers who were guarding their own unit. Although many of the Dark Signers had a change of hearts during their duels, they would then end up being controlled and possessed by the Envoy of the Netherworld forcing them to complete their task of defeating the Signer. Still the Signers manage to defeat all of the existing Dark Signers along with their Earthbound Immortals, freeing the souls of those used to summon the Immortals. Each Dark Signer turned to dust after their defeat. Despite defeating all the current Dark Signers, the Signers were unable to activate all the control units on time, thus the King of the Netherworld was resurrected. Rex Goodwin, who had been using both sides as his pawns, acquired the powers of both a Dark Signer and a Signer, through death and Roman's amputated arm bearing a Mark of the Dragon. Goodwin holds the ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel inside his Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King itself. Yusei, Jack and Crow accepted and engaged against him on a 3-on-1 Duel. Crow and Jack take damage, rendering them unable to continue, leaving only Yusei to finish the Duel. Goodwin's Mark of the Dragon relocates on Yusei's arm, while Crow takes Yusei's old Mark of the Dragon. As Yusei claims victory, the Crimson Dragon destroys the King of the Netherworld. With the exception of the Goodwin brothers, the Dark Signers are returned to life, with no recollection of their time as Dark Signers. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix At the beginning of season 2, a meteor in the shape of a giant tablet falls in the outskirts of the city. A group of servants of Iliaster arrive and manage to get Lazar to tow the tablet out of the crater. Days after that, a mysterious Turbo Duelist named Ghost, appears and has been making other duelists crash after losing in a Turbo Duel. When Yusei duels him, he gets the upper hand only to have Ghost turn the tables and summon his Synchro Killer monster, "Meklord Emperor Wisel". Ghost says to him that Synchro Monsters are proof of humanity's evolution and they are not needed in this world. After being pushed into a corner, Yusei comes out on top by summoning "Majestic Star Dragon" to defeat Ghost. After the duel, Yusei finds out that Ghost was actually a Duelbot. Much later after their Duel, Yusei and his friends go on numerous adventures of their own. Yusei duels Prof. Rudolph Heitmann, at Duel Academy so that Leo, Luna, and their other classmates don't get expelled. Crow duels Bashford, in a junkyard and tries to get him to move in with Martha. Jack duels Don Piero, who convinces poor people into taking loans by signing unfair contracts. Luna is saved by Leo and Yusei from a boy´s spirit named Haley, who thinks that Leo has come to hurt his little sister, Claire. Yusei gets kidnapped by a rival team from the World Racing Grand Prix. Later, after being rescued by Akiza, a female Turbo Duelist named Sherry LeBlanc appears and duels against him. As direct result of it, Akiza makes a choice involving Turbo Dueling. Yusei, who is looking for ways to defeat Wisel without Synchro Summon, is then challenged by the mysterious Vizor. During their duel, Vizor uses the new Accel Synchro Monsters. Akiza Izinski takes the exam to get a Duel Runner License, and engages in her first Turbo Duel against Trudge. Jack pursues and duels Syd, the leader of a gang of Duel Runner thieves, and gains a friend in Security officer Kaz, owner of Chaos King Archfiend. One day, Luna and Leo meets a mysterious new rich classmate named Lester, a boy who apparently likes to hang out with Luna. Lester introduces the Duel Board to Luna, and Leo has Yusei make one for him. Lester gives Luna the board as a gift. However, one day a mysterious duelist on a duel board challenges them to a duel. The duelist turns out to be Lester, and he summons his ultimate monster, Meklord Emperor Skiel. Yusei and the rest of the gang arrive to watch the duel, and Yusei thinks that Skiel looks like Wisel. Skiel absorbs Luna's "Ancient Fairy Dragon", and blasts Leo's "Power Tool Dragon" to pieces, which causes Leo to plummet down to the road below. However, the Crimson Dragon appears and saves Leo from death, and Skiel easily defeats Luna. The next day, no one in the school seems to know who Lester is besides them, and his mansion has vanished. Yusei reveals to both Crow and Jack, about Iliaster's involvement with the WRGP and about the Accel Synchro Monsters. Later, the 3 of them are in charge of taking care of an amnesiac young man named Bruno. Yusei spends time with him, as they share common skills and interest in mechanical engineering. As a result they are able to create an ultimate engine program. However Lazar steals it and the 4 of them go after him. At the end of the chase, Yusei ends up dueling against a Guard Robot, who has him and Lazar locked inside a warehouse. Jack Turbo Duels against a Duelbot who has taken his identity. Crow duels against Zora's son, Lyndon, in an effort to help him fix a broken clock in the town and prove to Zora that he can fix clocks. Crash Town Yusei receives a letter from a woman named Barbara. Her letter says that Kalin Kessler needs Yusei's help. He is in Crashtown, a town ruled by duels and is part of the Radley gang, who send other duelists to slavery. Thus he is able to defeat him with the purpose of taking him away from that town. Unfortunately Kalin, Radley and himself instead end up becoming slaves, due to Barbara´s plotted scheme with Malcolm. Later Yusei tries to escape from the excavation with Kalin, and end up encountering West and Nico. However Lawton along with 2 other comrades appear too, therefore Yusei challenges him to a Turbo Duel, so that Kalin and the kids can escape. The duel ends inconclusively due to an underhanded action by Lawton, separating the kids from Kalin and Yusei and abducting them, thinking they met their demise when he saw them landing in a crevice. To his surprise, they are still alive and, challenges him to a Duel to free the town and retrieve the kids. The duel rages on, with Lawton trying to defeat Kalin at all costs. However, Lawton is overpowered by Kalin and Yusei's tag team dueling. And as the duel progresses with Lawton about to lose, he and Barbara attempt to double-cross them again, but are stopped by Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. In one last attempt, Lawton detonates explosives in the city creating a diversion. Kalin gives chase on Yusei's Duel Runner and catches him in order to finish his last turn. Kalin then ultimately defeats Lawton. After the duel finally ends, Lawton and Barbara are taken into custody by Sector Security. Yusei, Jack and Crow go back to New Domino City, while Kalin stays to restore the town, as well as for Nico and West. A close-up of the sign then shows that the town is now Satisfaction Town, in honor of The Enforcers. World Racing Grand Prix Yusei duels against Elsworth, who has broken into Sector Security´s HQ along with Sherry. When Sherry and Bruno try to scan the card Z-ONE, he, she and Yusei are momentarily transported to an odd area where a mysterious entity was. Crow duels against Bolton in order to find out the truth about Robert Pearson´s death. During their duel, Crow obtains "Black-Winged Dragon", the same being his Signer Dragon. Yusei Turbo Duels against Andre, the Ace player of Team Unicorn. Crow has an accident and breaks his right shoulder three days before the tournament becoming unable to participate. Akiza gets to replace him. The WRGP finally commences, and the first duel of the preliminaries is Team 5D's against Team Unicorn. The series of duels are a long and hard one for them, but in the end they end up victorious. The second team they face off against is Team Catastrophe. After Team 5D's officially wins the round and enter the finals, Primo unleashes an army of Ghost's which he calls "Diablo" to cause wreckage upon the city. During this events Bruno in his Vizor form helps Yusei achieve Clear Mind and obtain the "Shooting Star Dragon" card. Yusei later uses it against Primo to defeat him. However Jakob and Lester later appear before him, Jack and Crow. After this meeting, Jack and Yusei travel to Nazca summoned by Greiger. In there he duels against the Familiar of Red Nova and learns about "Blazing Soul". With it he obtains the "Red Nova Dragon" card. Later Yusei and company captures Lazar in order to obtain some clues about Iliaster. They ultimately learn about the groups contact with the Momentum Express Development Organization after having to beat Cup Ramen Man. Yusei, Bruno and Sherry sneak into the company to find any clue to this group. There they learn about Infinity and experience its power as Iliaster to achieve Falsification of history. Later Leo with the help from Yusei and Bruno help repair Team Taiyo's only Duel Runner. Meanwhile Crow, Akiza and Jack go to Team Ragnarok's Exhibition Duel. The WRGP Finals commence with Team 5D´s dueling against Team Taiyo. Victory for Yusei and co. seems long as Zushin the Sleeping Giant is summoned during the match. However Team Taiyo is never the less defeated. Yusei, Jack and Crow meet up with Team Ragnarok before their match. They learn the story behind the 3 Aesir of the Stars, as well as about the Rune Eye. Soon after, the 2 teams clash on the semifinals, each determined to win in order to face Team New World on the finals and stop Iliaster once and for all. Though Jack, Crow and Yusei are squared in by the 3 Aesir during the match, Yusei ends the duel with a victory. Before the WRGP finals begin, Carly Carmine gets busy writing an article of Team 5D's, with the help of Akiza, Leo, Luna and Mina. The World Racing Grand Prix finals begins with Team 5D's going against the Three Pure Nobles. Team New World initial strategy during the match puts the Signers in a pinch, as Jakob's powerful Machine Emperor Grannel easily defeats both Jack and Crow. However even though Yusei has a chance to counter, the 3 individuals once again turn the table by combining into their true form Aporia. Although its Meklord Astro Mekanikle puts Yusei into a corner at first, Yusei is able to rise above the situation thanks to the combination of "Shooting Star Dragon", "Red Nova Dragon" and "Black-Winged Dragon". With this Team 5D's becomes the champion of the WRGP. Ark Cradle However, after these events, the Grand Design gets finally completed allowing the gigantic Divine Temple to descend upon the city. Team 5D's, with the help of Team Ragnarok, infiltrate the citadel in order to stop it from annihilating the entire city within 12 hours. Standing in their way is Sherry LeBlanc, having aligned with Iliaster upon seeing the future, the reborn Aporia, the mysterious turbo duelist Antinomy, and the enigmatic master of the Divine Temple itself, Z-one. Upon reaching the Ark Cradle, the Signers are split into groups by Z-one. Akiza with Crow, Jack with the twins, and Yusei with Vizor. Each group then goes in to stop the 3 Planetary Gears within the citadel. Akiza and Crow go first going up against Sherry who is fighting so that Z-one can grant her wish of being able to reunite with her family. However, the 2 Signers working as a team defeat her and Sherry ends up shifting sides again, holding the promise to her father of doing justice. The next group to arrive at the second gear are Jack, Leo, and Luna. In there they are shocked as a rebuilt Aporia appears before them. He forces them to a duel attaching devices that are linked to their lifepoints and lives. The duel ends up being a battle of despair against hope, as Leo fights against Aporia intensively. Such that Leo is awakened as the 6th Signer, obtaining Life Stream Dragon, and helping the duel turn around that in the end Aporia loses. However, after the duel ends, the grounds where they are ends up collapsing and the trio escape. They all 3 watch as Aporia falls and disappears. Finally after this, Yusei and Vizor arrive to the third gear. On there, Z-one restores Vizor's memory so that he can fight against Yusei. The duel begins after Vizor reveals to Yusei who he really is. During the duel, Antinomy overpowers Yusei with his Delta Accel Synchro monster. Yusei's will earn him victory, but because of the duel, a black hole was formed sucking up both duelists. After Antinomy reveals to Yusei the true reason he fought against him, he sacrifices himself so that his friends can survive. Before dying, Antinomy tells him to change the future by using the light beyond Accel Synchro. After the final Planetary Gear is stopped the group reunites. They all learn about who Bruno really was and go to where Z-one is located, all of them settling to stop him once and for all. Reaching to where their final opponent is, Yusei intends to fight against him just to be stopped by a changed Aporia. He has appeared there with the intention of dueling Z-one which surprises everyone. The human robot reveals its reasons and also what was Z-one's original plan from the beginning. Nevertheless, Z-one easily defeats Aporia with the help of his "Timelord"s. After this, as a final will, Aporia fuses its duel disk to Yusei's runner so that the final battle against Z-one can commence. Before the duel, Yusei obtains all the Signer Dragons cards from his friends. With this he flies towards Z-one thanks to Aporia's powers. Finally the match begins, during the initial part the mysterious God´d mask is shatters revealing his face. Furthermore his futuristic background is told up in which it lead Z-one to modify all of himself to become Yusei Fudo. As the duel advances the machine God overpowers Yusei with his "Timelords". Yet one final encounter with Dr. Fudo allows Yusei to obtain a new power, "Shooting Quasar Dragon". With it, Yusei is able to finally cause a reversal on the duel allowing him to cause some major damage to its opponent's life points. Z-one, as a last chance, tries to defeat Yusei with its "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord"; however his new monster isn't enough to bypass Yusei's final strategy. In an ultimate attack using Stardust Dragon, Yusei wins. After the match the only pending business is the Divine Temple itself to which Z-one sacrifices himself in order to disintegrate the citadel. Team 5D's Future After a few months since the battle with Z-one, everything on New Domino City is marching towards a brighter future. However during that time, the Signers have seemed to distanced themselves from one another. Furthermore, they are unclear on what path to follow toward their own futures. Akiza is about to graduate and unsure whether or not to go abroad to study medicine. Crow works as a Public Security officer, however he receives an invitation from a Pro Dueling League from overseas. Yusei has the completed the Fortune mainframe, which will ensure that Z-one's future will never come to pass, and now unsure of what to do next. Leo and Luna have been told that they may have to leave New Domino City to live with their parents. Meanwhile, Jack is looking to regain his title as King of Duelists after receiving an invitation from the Ride Ace League, for this has been fighting against various tough opponents. After the group gathers, he appears to tell them this, and Yusei seeing that he and the others are unable to go on their own paths, challenges him to a duel. The duel begins with each other summoning their respective ace Monsters, and as Jack attacks its opponent with Red Dragon Archfiend, Yusei activates Star Excursion removing both their monsters. Yusei declares that with them gone, their own futures have disappeared as well, and so that through their duel everyone will able to find it. After Jack and Yusei bring out their ace monsters, Yusei ultimately emerges the victor of the duel. He states that his battle with Jack has made him realize that he wishes to remain in New Domino City, while the rest of his friends go their separate paths with knowledge that they will one day be reunited. An extended ending will be featured on the final DVD of the series, confirmed by Katsumi Ono.[1] It contains a creditless ending and additional a clip show ending. While the creditless ending is played with "Kizuna", the clip show is played with "Future Colors". At the end of the ending you can see the WRGP trophy with the glasses of Bruno and a picture of Team 5D's. Category:Anime Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!